Flirting with the Enemy
by The Waerloga
Summary: A pairing between Tahno and Korra, as the dark Wolfbat tries to woo the Avatar into falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

She looked across the restaurant and noticed the man looking at her again. She was careful not to make eye contact. Concentrating on her noodles, she nudged Bolin's foot. "Friends of yours?" she said, barely moving her lips. She nodded slightly in the direction of the man in the black coat, flanked on all sides by smiling girls. He started to turn around, but Korra kicked him hard in the shin. "Don't be so obvious!"

Bolin smiled and feigned a yawn, stretching his arms wide. He nonchalantly let his gaze float through the restaurant until he locked eyes with the man with the slick black hair. He turned back to Korra a little too quickly. "Yes," he said. "That's Tahno, Waterbender for the Wolfbats."

From the corner of her eye she noticed the man get up. His arms were around two girl's shoulders as he sauntered over to their table. He took long strides, clothing and hair flowing as he walked. Korra determinedly kept her eyes on Bolin's, ignoring Tahno as he walked toward their table. The Wolfbat sat down next to Korra in their booth, leaving his two female companions to put his arm around Korra's shoulder. Bolin's eyes moved from Tahno to Korra but he said nothing and continued to eat his noodles.

"What are you doing with scum like this?" the man said in a silky voice. "C'mon. Come to our table. We'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Korra didn't like his tone. "I'm fine here, thanks. Besides, I think I can tell just who the scum is all by myself."

The Waterbender's smile turned sour at the edges. His eyes lost the smooth confidence that was there when he arrived. Tahno cupped her chin in his hands, bringing their faces close. "Just an offer, love. No need to get so worked up...But if you want to see how a real pro _bends_, I could give you some private lessons."

Korra stood up, and Tahno followed suit. She was slightly intimidated that he was taller than her. And what was that flowery smell coming off his body? "You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" she said icily.

Tahno just smirked, enjoying how close Korra stood to him. "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot," he said, walking away slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra hit the ground hard. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't stand on her feet. The world swayed back and fourth around her. On her knees, she gasped for breath as a figure stood over her. "I know," she said angrily. "I'll do better."

Tenzin looked down at her, eyes filled with sympathy. "Have you something on your mind, Korra? You seem more distracted than usual today."

Her brain filled with the image of a tall, pale man with an angular face and wavy black hair. The man in her mind was smirking. Tahno, of the Wolfbats. She just couldn't get his face out of her head. It's not like she was attracted to him or anything. That was ridiculous.

"No," she said. "I'm just tired is all."

Tenzin looked down at her with a smile. He offered her a hand, and hauled Korra to her feet. "Nothing happened during your dinner with Bolin?"

"No. Everything's fine."

"Alright. Take the rest of the day off. Go into town and clear your head."

"Really Tenzin!? Thank you thank you thank you!"

Korra walked through town, browsing the shops. She passed clothing stores and tea shops, libraries and cafes. A small amount of money jingled in her pocket as she walked into a shop called Republic City Outfitters. She looked through the clothes, finding only a few things slightly decent. Korra would never understand this new fashion thing. Before she left, Tenzin had advised her to find something suitable to wear in front of Republic City's Council. She grabbed a couple dresses and some shirts off the rack.

Heading to the fitting room, she noticed a certain black haired Waterbender. Ducking her head, she quickly stepped into a small cubicle. She cursed herself for picking out such revealing clothes. She changed out of her Water Tribe garb and into a small black dress. There was no mirror in her cubicle. Peeking over the top of the stall, she quickly moved in front of the three-way mirror in the hall. Were dresses supposed to look like this? Did it even look nice? She closed her eyes, trying to think of the last time she saw someone wearing a dress. Korra supposed it should flatter her body more. Or something.

As she turned around, she was startled to find Tahno leaning against the wall, watching her. Color flooded her cheeks; she didn't like the way he was looking at her. This was definitely not the dress she was going to buy.

"Uh-vatar," he said, nodding at her outfit. "Would you like some help?" At first Korra thought it was some sort of pick-up line, but then she realized he was genuinely offering to help her. Her first instinct was to say no, she didn't need his help. She barely knew him. Korra glanced back at the mirror and looked at the dress again. It really was an ugly design.

He hadn't waited for her to say yes. She turned around and Tahno was no where in sight. She crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for him to come back with some miracle of fashion. He returned moments later with a lacy black bra dangling from his index finger and a light blue dress draped over his other arm. He was smiling that seductive smile of his again.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she grabbed the clothes from his hands and took shelter in the fitting room. Korra paused a moment. Tahno, sensing her discomfort, said, "Don't worry, uh-vatar, I won't peek."

Tahno sat on the ground far away from Korra's stall. He smiled to himself. He knew she would be needing an outfit to go in front of the Republic City Council in. Tahno had picked out the clothes ages before the Avatar had even arrived. He had even gotten an employee to model the outfit beforehand by asking nicely. He glanced at the mirror and fixed his hair. It had gotten longer than he remembered. "Korra, should I cut my hair?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked. "No. Um, yes? I don't know, Tahno. Whatever you want." Korra walked out of the cubicle as she finished talking. Tahno got back on his feet, aware of how high the dress was. She was looking in the mirror, frowning. The Wolfbat was careful to keep his eyes on Korra's face, not her body. Korra saw him standing behind her in the mirror. He was extremely close to her, and she quickly stepped forward. "Well?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Tahno said honestly. She truly looked stunning. "I've got to run. Glad to be of help, uh-vatar." And just like that he was gone, leaving a confused Korra in his wake. Had he really just helped her for no reason? Maybe she had misjudged him. She silently mused about the Wolfbat as she undressed and went to the cashier and bought the garments.

"So you're the girl he wanted these for," the girl at the counter said blandly. "This is my size too."


	3. Chapter 3

Tahno walked from Republic City Outfitters over to the tea shop. How he loved a dramatic exit. He was certain Korra would buy the outfit he picked out for her. He smiled because she hadn't asked how he knew what size she was. Thoughts straying from Korra, he walked into another shop. They were familiar with him here. Tahno nodded at the owner before heading into the back room and browsing the private collection. He picked out a lovely ensemble that would match Korra's outfit perfectly.

The bell above the shop's door tinkled. Tahno looked around, only vaguely interested, and found the bending brothers, Mako and Bolin, entering the shop. He smiled savagely. This was just perfect. He made eye contact with Bolin, who shot an anxious glance at Mako. They approached him cautiously. Tahno held out his hand in greeting. Mako shook it tersely.

Tahno forced what appeared to be a genuine smile onto his face. "C'mon now guys, who says we can't be friendly outside of the ring?"

The brothers exchanged glances. "You made it clear what kind of friendship you were looking for the other night," Bolin said.

"Come now, I'm not allowed to have a little fun?" he asked innocently.

Mako leaned forward, so that his mouth was right next to Tahno's ear. "If you're thinking of hurting her in any way, I will find you and make you wish you have never been born." He pulled away.

"Hmm," Tahno said, putting a long finger to his lips as if deep in thought. Like a shark, he grinned. "I do believe this is a free nation, am I incorrect?"

"You're correct," Mako said through gritted teeth.

"Then I can do whatever I want, with whoever I want to _do_ it with."

Mako leapt forward suddenly, hands around Tahno's neck. The Waterbender's eyes widened in shock as he tried to pry Mako's hands away. Bolin, after a few moments of confused struggling, managed to pull his brother off of the disgruntled Wolfbat. Clutching his throat, Tahno still managed a smile. "See you in the ring," he said, exiting the store. Today was turning out to be better than he imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day Korra was scheduled to speak in front of the Republic City Council. She was, to say the least, extremely nervous. Korra wasn't the best public speaker, but she wasn't the worst either. She slipped into the little blue dress that Tahno had picked for her. It really did look pretty, she thought absently. Three swift knocks on the door told Korra it was time to go. Tenzin, respecting her boundaries, wouldn't enter until he was invited. "Just a second!" Korra called.

Moments later, she was riding in an automobile, headed into the heart of Republic City. She watched the streets and buildings go by in a blur as the car raced through the streets. There was a crowd waiting outside the building when she arrived. Eyes darting back and forth, she slowly clambered from the car and slipped through the crowd with ease. They turned to stare at her, the legendary Avatar. Her eyes scanned the crowd for people she knew, but the crowd was too dense.

When she entered the building, she found Tahno sitting on the steps leading to the room where the Council's meeting was going to be held. He looked up and smiled as their gazes met. Korra found herself smiling in return. She noted that he wore a light blue tie underneath his black suit. He looked almost handsome. Almost, she reminded herself.

"Uh-vatar," he said, inclining his head to her. She looked back at the Airbenders and saw that Tenzin was already ushering them away. The two Pro Benders were alone. "Prepared for this?" Tahno asked.

She exhaled loudly, plopping down next to him on the staircase. "I don't know," she said honestly. "Everyone's expecting me to be the solution for all their problems, the great Avatar, and I just…I don't know if I am that person. If that makes sense."

Tahno moved closer in one fluid moment so that their legs were almost touching. He put on what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But what if I screw up!?" she said, rising suddenly to her feet. He got up smoothly and put his arms on her shoulders. He looked into Korra's eyes. "You will be fine. Trust me," he said before he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. Korra jerked back suddenly, hand touching her face. Tahno raised his eyebrows. Had he just gone too far? Korra's eyes searched his frantically.

"I apologize, love," he said. "I just added to the pressure, didn't I?"

"No, Tahno. It's not you. Well, I guess it kind of is. Look, I need to…I need to go prepare," she said, walking away. Tahno smiled as she walked away, eyes on her figure. He was happy, he realized, for the first time in a long while. He enjoyed playing his little game with her. He whistled slightly as he left the building and entered the crowd as just another civilian.


	5. Chapter 5

The speech had gone fairly well, Korra realized. She was pleased with her performance. After she was done, she found the bending brothers waiting for her on Air Temple Island. They wanted to take her out for a night on the town to celebrate her success. Korra had insisted she change before they went. She raced upstairs to find some normal clothes to wear.

Mako and Bolin exchanged glances. Korra was in a happy mood, and they had both seen the sleazy Wolfbat leave right before the Avatar had made her speech. He had looked very pleased with himself. They knew Korra was beginning to like the Waterbender, but she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Tahno had made his rounds with most of the girls the brothers knew. For some reason, they all seemed to find the black haired man irresistible. Mako knew Bolin had feelings for the Avatar. He didn't want to see his brother get hurt. But that wasn't the real reason he didn't want Korra associating with Tahno. He had a much more selfish reason for disliking the Wolfbat.

Korra reappeared in her normal Water Tribe clothing, feeling completely renewed. That dress was really uncomfortable, she realized. But she left the bra Tahno had suggested she wear on. Dragging her head out of the clouds, Korra was ushered into a cab. She had wanted to take Naga, but Mako had insisted they take a car. He opened and closed the door for her, like a gentlemen, as she climbed into the vehicle.

She hadn't expected the car to drop them off at a dance club. Korra had never danced before, and the moment she stepped on the floor she felt unbelievably awkward. Unsure of what to do with herself, she gave the excuse that she was thirsty. She pushed her way to the bar and bought a water bottle that cost a small fortune. Finding an empty booth, Korra stretched out, taking up as much space as possible. She didn't want anyone trying to hit on her tonight. She was tired, and this music was giving her a headache. But Mako and Bolin appeared to be enjoying themselves.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in all the excitement. The booth moved beneath her, and her eyes snapped open. She looked around to find a pale skinned Waterbender sitting next to her. "Fancy meeting you here, uh-vatar."

"Tahno," she said tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here most nights, I'm what they would call a regular."

"Oh," she said blandly. Her eyelids had started to droop. It had to be almost one in the morning, yet the Wolfbat seemed wide awake. He contented himself with stroking her hair gently. She was smiling vaguely, slowly falling asleep next to Tahno.

"Tahno?" she whispered. He leaned over her head to hear the sleep deprived Avatar better. "Don't cut your hair. It's fluffy." And before he knew it, Korra had fallen asleep. He chuckled a little; he'd heard a lot of things about his hair, but never had it been called fluffy. His eyes scanned the club, finding Mako and Bolin in the middle of a mass of people. Some friends they were. He continued to stare at the brothers until Mako accidentally made eye contact. Tahno smirked at the Firebender's face; it was a mix of surprise and anger. The Wolfbat took this is his queue to leave. He got up from the booth, winked at the Firebender, and left the club.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra knew this was going to become a problem eventually. Her relationship with Tahno, that is. The more she was around the sultry Wolfbat, the more she never wanted to leave his side. They had gone on three consecutive dates so far. Tonight's was a dinner date, followed by stargazing at the park across from Air Temple Island. Tahno was a showoff, but Korra didn't mind because he had a lot to show. He really was a gifted bender. He conjured water from the lake and formed it into various shapes. Liquid wolves and ferrets danced above their heads. The wolf suddenly took flight, making Korra smile. The flying wolf represented the Wolfbat. And the little ferret was her. He made it look so easy. Korra gave it a try, but her attempt at a bird was an unrecognizable dripping monstrosity. She decided to leave the Waterbending to him for tonight.

A sudden thought struck her. "Tahno?" she said urgently.

"Yeah?" he asked calmly, without looking at her, still concentrating on keeping the water animals suspended in mid-air.

"The match is tomorrow, isn't it?" Korra asked. "The match between the Wolfbats and the Fire Ferrets."

Tahno's bending faltered, causing the little animals to fall to their doom on the ground, nothing more than moisture on the grass now. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I guess it is."

"And.. we're going to fight tomorrow."

"That's what pro-bending's all about uh-vatar," said Tahno blandly.

"But," Korra hesitated, weighing each word as she spoke. "It won't affect _us_, right?"

"Of course not," he said seriously. "If you know how to accept defeat, that is."

Korra sat up straight, tearing her eyes away from the heavens. "You're joking!"

Tahno was still lying on the ground, propping himself up with one arm. "I'm serious," he said. "You've never faced me in an actual fight. Or does my little uh-vatar think she stands a chance against big, strong me?"

"I stand more than a chance!" Korra said defiantly. "I _know _I can beat you. Or have you forgotten what the word Avatar means?"

Tahno's lips curled into a shark-like grin. "It means you're good at bending all the elements. Yet you hold no finesse in any. And you're about to go up against a master bender. You've got no change, sugar."

Korra threw her arms in the air exasperatedly. "You're on, pretty boy! I could beat you any time, anywhere."

Tahno's smile widened. "Shall we make this a little more interesting, then?" he asked.

Korra crouched down next to him. "What're you thinking?"

"If I win, I get to bring you back to my apartment and teach you how to _bend_ like a master."

"And when I win, what do I get?" she asked impatiently.

"Ah.. the pure satisfaction of winning?" the Wolfbat suggested.

"No way!" Korra shouted. "If I win, I will not only wear the Championship Belt around my waist proudly whenever we are together, but you have to publicly admit that you've been bested. No lies that will charm the press into the palm of your hand. No added fluff to make yourself look better. You have to heartily announce the fact that I am better than you, and always will be. Deal?"

Tahno didn't hesitate. "Deal," he said.


End file.
